Et si c'était elle qui l'avait vu pleurer?
by Miss Ana Ni
Summary: Et si c'était Hermione qui était entrée dans les toilettes des filles ce jour-là? Et si, malgré leurs différences et leurs différents, ce petit hasard bouleversait la vie du serpentard? Quatrième volet de la série "Et si...".


.

 **Et si… c'était elle qui l'avait vu pleurer ?**

.

 **Note:** Voici le quatrième volet de la série. Un peu plus construit que les précédents mais tout aussi léger.

En parlant de ça, je voulais clarifier une petite chose. Pour les autres OS, on m'as fait savoir plus au moins gentiment que certains voudraient une suite, ou penseraient qu'il en faudrait une. Et bien... Je ne les ai pas écrite pour qu'ils en aient ^^. Comprenez-moi, même si j'aime beaucoup ce couple qui est très romantique, il est carrément improbable. Ils se détestent, et pour de bonnes raisons, en plus d'être diamétralement opposés. Donc, quand j'écris des Dramione, j'essaye de les faire les plus vraisemblables possible: ça ne peut pas être de la romance pure et dure. Je ne vais développer qu'un intérêt, une attirance ou un changement de regard qu'ils pourraient avoir l'un sur l'autre car tels qu'ils sont à Poudlard, il ne peut rien y avoir entre eux à part ça (pour moi). C'est éphémère, fugace et lié à une situation bien particulière (comme la maladie d'Hermione permettant à Drago de la découvrir courageuse sans qu'il puisse se voiler la face; ou la gentillesse exagéré du serpentard suite au sort d'asservissement qui donne envie à la jeune fille de le connaître). Ca n'as pas de conséquence et cela n'entraîne pas de sentiments "forts". C'est ma façon de voir ces personnages et leurs relations.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _Jeudi_

Depuis quatre ou cinq jours, j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. J'ai beau me concentrer, énumérer dans ma tête tout ce que ça pourrait être, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. Mais j'ai le sentiment que c'était important.

Pourtant… Tout va bien.

Enfin, aussi bien que cela peut être, quand on est l'amie du Survivant et que l'ombre de Voldemort plane sur votre vie. Notre sixième année est déjà bien entamée, les examens sont pour bientôt et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être légèrement inquiète. Il ne s'est encore rien passé, mais… J'ai peur que cela arrive. Au bout de cinq ans, c'est devenu une habitude.

Peut-être que mon malaise vient de là. Serais-je passée à coté de quelque chose d'important ? Un signe que nous sommes en danger ? Je fronce les sourcils, fouillant mes souvenirs. J'aimerais être sure, j'aimerais… La voix d'Harry me fait sursauter.

\- Hé, vous avez remarqué ? On dirait que Malfoy nous évite.

Sortie de force de mes pensées, je suis son regard pour voir le serpentard en question soulever une tapisserie et disparaître dans un couloir caché.

\- Il venait vers nous et a changé de direction. Ce n'est pas la première fois…

Ron soupire et échange un regard avec moi. Nous savons qu'Harry le soupçonne de préparer quelque chose depuis qu'il a surpris sa conversation dans le Poudlard express.

\- Harry…

\- La dernière fois, en potions, il a fait un détour pour ne pas passer à coté de nous. Mardi, il a détourné les yeux quand je le regardais, et aujourd'hui il fait demi-tour quand il nous voit ! Vous n'allez pas me dire que c'est le Malfoy habituel ! assène-t-il, agacé.

Ron lève les mains en signe d'apaisement. Nous savons comme Harry peut être susceptible quand on ne lui fait pas confiance.

\- Du calme, mon pote… On se dit juste que ce sont des coïncidences.

-Non. Il a quelque que chose. Il faut que je sache quoi.

La conversation continue, sur un ton de plus en plus vif, mais je ne suis plus avec eux. _Il faut que je sache…_ Pourquoi cette phrase résonne-t-elle autant dans ma tête ?

 _Samedi_

Je suis sure que quelque chose cloche.

Le pressentiment que j'ai depuis deux jours s'est changé en certitude ce matin. Devant mes yeux, Malfoy a croisé Harry et Ron dans le Hall sans sourciller. Mais il a changé de couleur en me voyant arriver après eux et a presque jeté par terre un Poufsouffle en changeant de direction pour partir brusquement vers les cachots.

Harry avait raison. Mais c'est _moi_ que Malfoy évite.

Et… Je crois que ce n'est pas un hasard si j'ai cette lancinante impression d'oubli au moment où il ne veut plus m'approcher. Il s'est passé quelque chose et ça le concerne. C'est étrange que j'en sois sûre comme ça. Mais je le sens. Même si je ne m'en souviens pas. Je n'ai pas osé en parler aux garçons tant que je ne suis pas certaine - on ne sait jamais ce qu'ils pourraient faire - mais depuis que je sais cela, Malfoy occupe chaque minute de mon temps libre. Je le cherche des yeux dès que je peux et il envahi mes pensées quand je suis seule.

Il a changé. Il me semble plus nerveux et on l'entend moins ricaner en cours. Il est toujours aussi insupportable, mais plus sec et plus dur que jamais. J'ai même l'impression qu'il a maigri et que ses yeux sont tout le temps cernés. Et ces incidents qui surviennent depuis le début de l'année…

Je crois qu'il a aussi quelque chose à voir avec ça.

On en parle entre nous, mais j'évite de confirmer à Harry que j'ai aussi des soupçons. Je ne veux pas attirer davantage leur attention sur Malfoy. J'ai… J'ai vaguement le sentiment qui oui, il est responsable mais qu'il ne faut pas le blâmer. Qu'il ne faut pas le démasquer comme le voudrait les garçons mais l'aider. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi quelque chose au fond de moi me dit d'aider ce crétin prétentieux et raciste ? Oui, C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'air bien, mais est-ce réellement à moi de…

Je sais quelque chose.

L'évidence me frappe brutalement.

Je sais quelque chose et on me l'a fait oublier.

…

 _Six jours plus tôt._

 _Ca ne sert à rien. L'année avance et je n'y arrive pas. Merlin, qu'est-ce qui va ce passer maintenant ?_

Encore une fois, je suis dans les toilettes des filles de Mimi, mais elle n'est pas là aujourd'hui. J'ai honte d'y aller, mais c'est seul endroit où je peux être moi-même sans que ça ne me mette en danger. Je ne dois pas faire d'erreurs et j'ai l'impression qu'une main se referme dans ma poitrine quand je pense à ce qui se passerait si l'on me découvrait

Je pensais pouvoir réfléchir calmement, mais… Je suis debout devant le miroir, les doigts serrés autour de l'émail du lavabo. Sans avoir rien trouvé. Le sol est jonché de notes et de plans qui sont complètements inutiles. Après l'échec du collier et maintenant du vin, je sens presque le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur moi et cette sensation me coupe le souffle. Je remonte mes manches et tire sur ma cravate pour finir par la jeter, tellement j'ai besoin de respirer.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'échouer. Je dois arriver à remonter dans son estime et à retrouver la place que les Malfoy occupaient.

Sinon, il… Il nous tuera tous les trois. Je sais qu'il le fera. Mais j'y arriverai, je vais éviter ça, je vais…

Mes mais tremblent. Je dois me concentrer, chercher un autre moyen au cas où l'armoire ne serait pas prête à temps mais je n'y arrive pas, la peur prends toute la place dans ma tête. Des images explosent devant mes yeux, des cris, des pleurs, une voix implacable, une lumière verte… Ma mère et mon père sur le sol, les yeux vitreux.

Cette image, je l'ai tout le temps. J'en rêve la nuit.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela deviendrait ainsi. Les Malfoy sont une grande famille, respectée, admirée. Nous sommes des Sang-pur, nous avons toujours été fiers de notre rang, de nos principes. Nous sommes une des meilleures branches de sorciers. Tout ce que le Seigneurs des Ténèbres aime. Tout ce qu'il souhaite. Et mes parents l'on servi, avant et après sa disparition… Comme ils pouvaient. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi il nous traite comme ça ? Pourquoi prendre le manoir, pourquoi humilier mon père…

Pourquoi moi ?

Je…

Je sens quelque chose céder en moi. Tout s'emmêle, ça m'étouffe et… Je me tiens au lavabo et je pose mon front contre le miroir. Mais le froid ne stoppe pas l'envie de hurler qui monte. Pour une fois, il n'y a personne, je… L'angoisse est trop forte et me noue la gorge. Malgré moi, les larmes glissent sur mes joues, je dois me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas faire de bruit. Le temps passe alors que je me vide, tremblant et mort de honte. Et puis, enfin, je me sens seulement las. Je lève la main pour essuyer mon visage, les yeux toujours fermés quand la porte grince derrière moi.

Je me fige. Je ne peux pas croire que…

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

 _Non !_

Mon cœur bat la chamade. J'ai l'impression que le temps s'est ralenti. Je vois mon visage ravagé, ma cravate jetée par terre, mes notes éparpillées autour de moi. Je lève les yeux et dans le miroir, je croise le regard de Granger, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée.

\- Malfoy ?

Je me retourne et je sais que c'est fichu. Elle ne va pas partir simplement. Et moi… Je me sens tellement fatigué. Ma tête est complètement vide. Je n'arrive qu'à passer la main dans mes cheveux pour les ramener en arrière et tenter de retrouver l'air hautain que j'ai d'habitude. Je vois son regard balayer la scène et se lever lentement vers moi. J'essaye de me rassurer, en me disant qu'elle ne m'as pas vu craquer et que je peux expliquer le désordre en disant que je m'entraînais pour un sort… Je crois que mon cœur va exploser, je serre les poings pour m'empêcher de trembler. Mais ses yeux ne regardent pas le pauvre visage méprisant que j'essaye de maintenir. Ils s'écarquillent d'horreur en fixant mon avant-bras.

 _La Marque !_

Maladroitement, je rabats mes manches sur mes bras et je lui fais face comme je peux. Mais ça hurle dans ma tête. _Il faut que je trouve une solution, si elle parle, qu'est-ce que…_

\- C'est pas vrai, tu n'as pas fait ça… Oh, Malfoy…

Elle a couvert sa bouche avec sa main. Elle détaille mon visage, que je sens brûlant. Mais quand elle me regarde dans les yeux, il n'y a pas de colère ou de sarcasmes dans ses prunelles. Juste de l'inquiétude.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle fait un pas vers moi alors que je suis complètement tétanisé. Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à sa sollicitude. Malgré moi, ça me réchauffe un peu. Et ce sentiment m'électrise.

\- Casse-toi.

Elle a fermé la porte derrière elle et avance encore comme si je n'avais rien dit. Je me crispe tellement que mes doigts me font mal.

\- Il faut que je sache…

\- Quoi ? Parce que tu vas m'aider, peut-être ?

Ma voix claque, et j'ai honte de l'entendre si fébrile.

\- Si je peux, oui.

J'en reste sonné. Cette fille que je déteste, que j'ai agoni d'injure toute mon adolescence, que je méprise et qui me hait, me propose son aide comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Son visage est tellement franc, son regard tellement inquiet que je la crois.

Maintenant, il n'y a plus de Sang-pur ou de Sang de Bourbe pour moi. Elle n'est qu'une fille qui me tend la main alors que j'en ai tellement besoin.

Pendant un instant, un seul instant, je suis terriblement tenté.

Parce qu'elle est intelligente et a toujours réussi à s'en sortir face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle pourra peut-être trouver une solution, ils pourraient sortir ma mère du manoir et mon père d'Azkaban, nous protéger… Je suis tenté, parce que le poids est trop lourd, parce que ce que je dois faire me répugne. Et surtout, j'ai envie de cette attention qu'on me donne sans rien attendre, par la chaleur, par cette main qu'elle avance déjà vers mon bras…

\- Tu ne peux rien faire.

Je fais un pas sur le coté pour m'écarter d'elle. Non. Je remplirai ma mission et je sauverai mes parents. Seul. Je ne peux pas prendre le moindre risque. Ce n'était qu'un instant de faiblesse. Ma décision est prise.

\- Malfoy, attends…

Sa voix est douce. J'enfonce mes ongles dans mes paumes, pour ne pas me retourner vers elle, pour trouver la force dans cette petite douleur de résister.

\- Je suis sure qu'on va trouver une solution à ton problème…

\- Je dois tuer Dumbledore, Granger, ou mes parents et moi le seront à sa place. Tu comprends ? Est-ce que tu peux seulement comprendre la situation dans laquelle je suis ? Je dois arriver à tuer le plus grands sorcier de tous les temps, alors que personne n'as jamais réussi à le battre sinon ceux que j'aime vont MOURIR !

J'ai hurlé ce dernier mot, il résonne entre nous et creuse un fossé infranchissable. Le silence retombe. Pour échapper à son regard horrifié, mais aussi à mes propres pensées, je ramasse les parchemins par terre et je remets ma cravate. Elle ne bouge pas alors que je m'agite inutilement et je sens son regard sur ma nuque. Un calme étrange m'envahit.

Je sais ce que je dois faire.

C'est impardonnable mais je ne suis pas à ça près.

Il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

J'ignore la sensation de vide qui creuse mon ventre alors que je resserre discrètement les doigts autour de ma baguette.

\- _Oubliettes_!

…

 _Soirée du départ de Harry et Dumbledore _

_J'ai mis longtemps à retrouver mes souvenirs de cet après-midi. Trop longtemps. Il n'existe pas de contre-sort aux sortilèges d'amnésie, un sorcier puissant doit faire remonter les souvenirs enfouis par la force de sa volonté. Je ne pouvais m'adresser à personne ni le faire moi-même - les risques sur mon esprit sont trop grands- alors j'ai du utiliser des exercices mentaux pour la mémoire. Tous les soirs et pendant plusieurs heures, je m'accrochais à une phrase, une image et essayais de retrouver la suite. Un travail de fourmi, surtout que la tension dans ma poitrine ne cessait de grandir. Je sentais confusément que le temps était compté mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Et petit à petit, des mots, des sentiments me sont revenus. Pour finir par former la scène en entier._

 _Les larmes sur le visage de Malfoy, son air bravache mais son regard terrorisé, le tatouage immonde sur son bras gauche, la peur dans sa voix. Mais surtout, l'horreur de sa situation. J'ai déjà eu peur pour les garçons, mais jamais je n'ai dû tuer pour les sauver. J'ai imaginé sa vie au manoir avec Voldemort, la déchéance des ses parents adorés, l'humiliation alors qu'il a toujours été choyé. L'incompréhension et la solitude. Le sentiment d'abandon et de désespoir quand il a réalisé que rien ne pourrait l'aider, que sa place et ses amis étaient devenus inutiles. Le poids sur son cœur, la souillure qu'il devait ressentir._

 _Malfoy est un idiot, cruel et prétentieux. Mais il n'est pas un tueur. Juste un adolescent imbu de lui-même, fier de sa naissance, plein de préjugés. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit vraiment mauvais et qu'il soit prêt à commettre des atrocités pour ses idéaux racistes. Je refuse que Voldemort l'y oblige, qu'il ait du sang sur les mains à dix-sept ans. Et qu'il se perde parce qu'un adulte cruel l'a décidé pour punir son père. C'est une bouse de dragon mais il ne mérite pas ça. Personne ne le mérite._

 _Quand mes souvenirs sont revenus, mon premier réflexe a été de prévenir Dumbledore. Mais je ne pouvais risquer d'attirer l'attention en y allant moi-même. Je lui ai écrit une lettre pour l'avertir et lui demander de faire quelque chose pour les parents de Malfoy. Je l'ai glissé dans une boite de bonbons que le directeur aimait à avoir sur son bureau grâce aux elfes de maisons et j'ai attendu. J'ai commencé à surveiller Malfoy comme Harry le faisait, mais discrètement et surtout la nuit, quand je pouvais emprunter la carte du maraudeur sans qu'il me voit. Je m'en suis voulue de ne rien pouvoir leurs dire mais j'étais tellement inquiète et tellement concentrée sur le moyen de le sauver que je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de les avertir. Et puis Harry avait à faire avec les missions de Dumbledore, et Ron m'énervait tellement… J'ai cru pouvoir l'aider seule, discrètement, sans que personne ne le sache et surtout pas le principal concerné._

 _Mais les choses se sont trop rapidement enchainées_.

Ce soir, avant sa leçon avec Dumbledore, Harry est venu nous demander de patrouiller dans les couloirs. J'ai su instinctivement qu'il avait raison, qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Je ne sais pas si Dumbledore m'a écoutée, mais il ne s'est passé que trois jours entre ma lettre et cette soirée. Je n'ai pas eu de réponse de sa part, alors je suis la seule restant à l'école pouvant stopper Malfoy.

Ron me jette un regard d'incompréhension après que notre meilleur ami soit parti en trombe. Je suis déjà debout, et je réfléchi comme je peux. L'appréhension me mord le ventre. Il y a beaucoup à protéger ce soir.

\- Je vais chercher les pièces de l'A.D et Ginny. Ron, réveille Neville s'il te plait. On se retrouve là dans deux minutes, puis on ira devant la bibliothèque ensemble.

\- Tu… Tu crois vraiment que…

\- Oui, j'en suis sûre. Dépêche-toi !

Quand tout le monde est là, on part en courant vers la bibliothèque. Je serre la carte du Maraudeur et ma baguette convulsivement. Arrivé à l'endroit prévu, je soupire de soulagement. Presque tout le monde a répondu à l'appel des pièces, même si les visages sont majoritairement las ou agacés.

\- Bonsoir.

Le silence se fait doucement. Je les vois chercher Harry des yeux, mais aujourd'hui les leaders seront Ron et moi.

\- Merci d'être venus. On vous a appelé à la demande d'Harry. Ce soir, lui et Dumbledore vont chercher un moyen d'abattre Voldemort.

Ca frissonne parmi eux, mais je n'y prends pas garde.

\- L'école sera sans protection, et nous savons qu'il peut se passer quelque chose. C'est pourquoi nous allons patrouiller dans les couloirs, pour donner l'alerte au moindre truc suspect.

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ? Qu'est-ce qui va arriver ?

Ernie Macmillan… Celui-là, s'il s'était perdu en chemin le jour où on a créé l'A.D, les choses seraient plus simples. Je ne peux pas tout leur expliquer. Alors je mens un peu.

\- On ne le sait pas précisément, mais on est certain que Voldemort veut entrer dans l'école. Celui qu'il a toujours redouté s'en va ce soir. Vous n'avez pas remarqué que le directeur évite de s'absenter pendant l'année ?

\- Oui, mais…

\- Non ! On n'a pas le temps. Vous nous faites confiance ?

Je regarde Ron droit dans les yeux en disant ça. Je sais qu'il se pose des questions, mais je dois pouvoir compter sur lui. Je vois sa réponse dans son regard et ça me réchauffe. Un murmure d'assentiment parcourt les élèves rassemblés autour de nous. Quelqu'un donne un coup de coude à Ernie, qui ouvrait déjà la bouche pour répliquer.

\- Merci. Vous allez tous prendre quelques gouttes de la potion Felix Felicis, et on fera des groupes de deux. On va devoir couvrir tous les étages. Si vous croiser un professeur, partez en courant. Les retenues sont sans importance, mais il faut que tout le monde soit disponible ce soir. Si vous remarquez quelque chose, prévenez avec les pièces. S'il s'agit de quelqu'un… Prévenez aussi, cachez-vous puis quand il est passé et faites un maximum de bruit, criez et courez pour faire venir les profs qui patrouillent forcément aussi. De la lumière, des explosions… Comme vous voulez mais il faut réveiller toute l'école. Mais surtout ne prenez aucun risque, ne vous séparez pas et rejoignez une autre équipe en cas de danger. OK ?

Il y a un silence. Puis tout le monde s'agite. Ron distribue la potion, je fais les groupes et on se sépare. Seuls Ginny, lui et moi restons devant la bibliothèque. L'inquiétude envahit le visage de la rouquine, mais on n'a pas le temps. Je lui presse la main et je me retourne vers Ron.

\- Tu va faire équipe avec ta sœur.

Il ouvre déjà la bouche mais je pose la main sur son bras pour le couper.

\- Je suis désolée mais j'ai un truc à faire avant de vous rejoindre. Et je dois le faire seule. Je te jure que je vais tout t'expliquer après, mais le temps presse. Faites attention surtout, hein ?

Il acquiesce lentement sans me quitter des yeux. Mon cœur se serre, et je sais qu'il voudra vraiment tout savoir pour me pardonner cette petite trahison. Je lui souris, puis je me détourne et je pars en courant.

Sur la carte, je vois le point avec le nom de Malfoy sortir de la salle sur demande, et se diriger tranquillement vers la tour d'astronomie. Sauf que… Il est suivi par de nombreux autres points, portant des noms que je n'aurais jamais cru y lire. La gorge nouée, je préviens les autres immédiatement, en augmentant la chaleur des pièces pour qu'elles brûlent presque leurs poches. Le danger est réel. Très réel. Je cours toujours en réfléchissant. J'entends vaguement des cris et des bruits sourds, et ma tension s'allège un peu. Ils ont eu mon message. En passant devant la porte du bureau de Flitwick, je profite de l'occasion pour la faire exploser. Et toujours en courant, je lance plusieurs maléfices lumineux et sonores qui vont ricocher partout dans les couloirs. L'un d'eux s'égare dans la galerie aux armures sur ma gauche, et le bruit de ferraille est assourdissant. Des portes s'ouvrent derrière moi. L'école est réveillée. Et en alerte.

Parfait.

J'essaye de ne pas penser aux autres et à ce qu'ils risquent. J'essaye de ne pas me sentir coupable de les abandonner pour aller aider celui qui est responsable de tout ça. Mais… C'est une victime aussi et face à Voldemort on est tous pareil. Arrivée dans le couloir de la tour d'astronomie, je fais une pause pour consulter la carte. Je vois qu'il n'y est pas encore monté, mais surtout j'ai le plaisir d'y découvrir les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix dans les étages, souvent collés aux mangemorts. Et je respire mieux. _Peut être que personne ne sera blessé, que tout ira bien, je…_

Des pas se font entendre tout près. Je me lance un sort de dissimulation et me rencogne dans l'obscurité de l'escalier, persuadée que les battements de mon cœur vont me trahir. C'est lui. Ce que je dois lui dire tourne dans ma tête, noyé par la peur. _Ron, Harry, vous me manquez tellement !_

Je le vois arriver à la lueur des torches. Son visage est dur, la sueur perle à son front et je vois trembler la main qui tient sa baguette. Il est seul. Il dégage une anxiété étouffante. Je comprends instinctivement que je ne pourrais pas lui parler, il risque trop pour m'écouter calmement. Au moment où il passe devant moi :

\- _Stupéfix_ !

Il s'effondre. Je le tire sur les premières marches de l'escalier pour qu'on ne nous voie pas du couloir. Ses yeux roulent dans ses orbites, il ne comprends pas et est complètement affolé. Je m'accroupis à coté de lui et me penche pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Malfoy…

Son regard papillonne et se fixe sur moi. Colère, anxiété mais surtout désespoir assombrissent le gris métallique de ses prunelles.

\- Je suis désolée, mais tu ne m'aurais pas écoutée. Je ne te veux pas de mal. Je me souviens, tu sais. Je sais que Voldemort t'as ordonné de tuer Dumbledore. Je sais que c'est toi qui as envoyé le collier et le vin empoissonné, et que c'est à cause de toi s'il y a plein de mangemorts à Poudlard ce soir. Je sais que c'est pour tes parents que tu as fais ça.

Il a l'air de me dire _« Et à cause de toi ils vont mourir ! »._ Je le vois fermer les paupières. Il ne veut pas pleurer encore devant moi.

\- Je comprends. N'importe qui aurait fait n'importe quoi pour sauver sa famille. Je ne peux pas te pardonner d'avoir mis autant de vies en danger, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais agi autrement.

Il a les yeux toujours fermés mais je sais qu'il m'écoute.

\- Regarde-moi. Il faut que tu répondes à quelques questions. Si c'est oui, cligne une fois des yeux, et deux fois pour non. Est-ce que Voldemort est au manoir ?

Il me regarde à contre-cœur, mais il me regarde quand même. Si Malfoy a beaucoup de défauts, l'absence de raisonnement n'en fait pas partie. Deux larmes ont glissé sur ces joues quand il a rouvert les yeux. Je ne réagis pas et me contente de le regarde franchement. Il me fixe comme pour me juger, puis réponds. Deux clignements. _Non._

\- Est-ce que tous les mangemorts sont là ce soir ?

 _Oui._

\- Il n'y en a aucun qui est resté au manoir ?

 _Non._

\- Est-ce que ta mère y est ?

 _Oui._

\- Ton père est toujours à Azkaban ?

 _Oui._

 _-_ Est-ce que tu sais transplaner ?

Là il s'arrête et je ne vois que de la surprise dans ses yeux. Il doit penser que je vais le livrer à l'Ordre ensuite, et ne comprends pas ma question. Je lui presse l'épaule, il crispe la bouche.

\- Dépêche-toi ! Tu sais ?

 _Oui._

Je repense au plan qui a germé dans ma tête pendant que je courrais. Quand je reprends, ma voix est précipitée. J'ai beaucoup à dire et pas beaucoup de temps.

\- Ecoute- moi. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, on peut t'aider et là c'est une occasion en or. Ton père ne risque rien s'il reste à Azkaban ce soir, les mangemorts sont trop occupés ici. Tu vas transplaner au manoir et te débrouiller pour y trouver ta mère sans te faire remarquer. On ne sait jamais qui y est encore. Vous allez transplaner ensemble et aller dans le monde moldu. Le métro, ça serait parfait. Attention à l'argent et ne vous faites pas remarquer. Pas de magie, vous prenez la première rame qui vient et vous restez dedans, quitte à faire le tour de la ligne plusieurs fois. Je vais te donner une pièce magique qui me permettra de te contacter quand tout sera en terminé ici. Regarde la tranche, elle changera pour afficher un message. L'Ordre vous récupèrera après et vous mettra en sécurité. Ils pourront chercher ton père ensuite, il est victime de Voldemort malgré tout, le ministère devra vous aider et vous cacher.

Passée l'appréhension de réussir à lui expliquer mon plan, c'est une certaine colère qui m'envahit. Je l'attrape par sa chemise et le tire vers moi.

\- Tu ne sais pas tout ce que je risque et tout ce que je peux perdre en venant t'aider ce soir. Mes amis sont en train de se battre contre les hommes que _tu_ as fait entrer ici. Des personnes qui n'ont rien à voir avec toi risquent de mourir ou d'être blessés parce que _tu_ n'as pas voulu accepter mon aide la première fois.

Ma voix tremble.

\- Je t'offre une chance, Malfoy. Il n'y a pas d'orgueil mal placé ou de conneries qui entrent en jeu. Tu peux sauver tes parents et ta peau sans faire plus de mal en faisant ce que je te dit, ou garder ton projet initial, mais réfléchis bien. Est-ce que tu crois que Voldemort vous pardonnera si tu arrives à tuer Dumbledore ? Je pense plutôt qu'il ne vous épargnera pas. Tu dois savoir mieux que moi comment il est. Alors ?

Il ne réagit pas. Malgré le maléfice du Saucisson, je le sens frémir.

\- Alors ? Est-ce que tu va faire ce que je te propose ?

Je le secoue. La peur monte en moi, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe en bas, je ne sais pas où est Harry, je ne sais pas si Ron va bien…

\- OUI OU NON ?

Il cligne frénétiquement des yeux et pendant quelques secondes, je reste interdite. Je ne comprends pas et je tremble à l'idée d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien. Mais il s'arrête, me fixe, et cligne une seule fois des yeux.

 _Oui._

Je soupire de soulagement et je manque de le lâcher. Mon cœur s'apaise. Je le dépose doucement sur les marches de l'escalier. Cela ne fait que quelques minutes que je suis avec lui, et même si ça me semble une éternité je vais pouvoir aller les aider. Je m'écarte, lui dépose la pièce ensorcelé près de la main et redescend dans le couloir, prête à partir.

\- Surtout, pense à sortir de Poudlard pour transplaner. Fais venir ton balai, tu seras moins visible en volant pour sortir de l'enceinte. Fait vite, Malfoy.

J'annule le sort. Et je reste là, à le regarder se relever, malgré l'urgence, malgré la peur. Il tourne la tête vers moi.

\- Granger…

Il ne me remerciera pas. Ce serait trop en une seule soirée. Je n'en ai pas besoin de toute façon, je dois retourner près des miens. Je lève ma baguette et il fait un bond sur le côté, mais c'est la fenêtre sur sa droite que je vise.

\- _Accio balai de Malfoy !_

Après un instant de silence, nous pouvons entendre un sifflement venir par la fenêtre entrouverte. La tour d'astronomie est trop éloignée pour que nous parviennent les bruits des combats, mais je ne les oublie pas. Je le regarde. Je le trouve vulnérable. Sa chemise est froissée, ses cheveux en bataille et on voit dans son regard tout ce qu'il a supporté seul cette année. Il ne sera plus le même maintenant.

\- Bonne chance.

Il n'y a rien de plus à dire. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. J'allais partir, mais sa voix résonne dans le couloir derrière moi.

\- A toi aussi.

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Je me retourne une dernière fois, et je le vois debout près de la fenêtre, son balai en main. Il n'a plus l'air désespéré et sa tête est à nouveau droite. Comme quand il arrive sur le terrain pour jouer au Quidditch, quand il est entouré par ses amis, quand la main de son père se pose sur son épaule. Un peu plus lui-même. Enfin.

Il disparait par la fenêtre, et je me mets à courir en cherchant la carte du maraudeur dans ma poche pour rejoindre Ron. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Harry, il est avec Dumbledore. Mais les autres… Je dévale des escaliers, traverse des tapisseries. Rencontre des gens en train de hurler ou de se battre. Des préfets évacuant les élèves plus jeunes. Des professeurs aux visages ensanglantés. Mais pas mes amis. Je cours toujours, de plus en plus inquiète, quand je tombe sur eux. Encerclés. Je sors ma baguette, et entre dans le combat à mon tour.

…

Je ne m'en rendrai compte que bien plus tard, après avoir chassé les mangemorts, soigné les blessés et trouvé les garçons. Je ne le saurais qu'après avoir enterré Dumbledore, assassiné quand même par Rogue, après avoir lutté contre Voldemort, et qu'Harry ait finalement gagné au risque de tout perdre. Je ne l'apprendrais qu'en le revoyant.

Il avait changé. Nous avions changé aussi.

Tout avait changé.

Et cette route que l'on croyait tracée définitivement, où nos chemins respectifs devait être proches sans jamais se mêler… Elle s'était effacée ce soir-là, quand je lui ai sauvé la vie, quand il s'est rendu compte que le sang n'avait aucune importance face à la valeur des gens. Et qu'ensuite il a travaillé dans l'ombre, seul, mais il a tout fait pour rembourser cette dette. Il y est parvenu.

Nous nous sommes retrouvés après la Grande Bataille, après les enterrements et les deuils. Il m'a tendu la main et s'est présenté, comme lors de sa première vrai rencontre avec Harry. Il rougissait et sa main tremblait légèrement. Je savais ce que cela voulait dire, ce qu'il m'offrait en ayant peur que je le repousse moi aussi. Une nouvelle chance de se connaître, de se découvrir vraiment. Un nouveau départ. Sa façon de me remercier, peut-être ? Allez savoir.

J'ai pris sa main fermement et je l'ai serrée.

Il m'a sourit brièvement.

Un vrai, un beau, un simple sourire.

Et moi, ce sourire…

A peine avait-il disparu que j'avais déjà très envie de le revoir.

.

 _._

 _._

FIN.


End file.
